Madness
by Soyna
Summary: Vincent has a confrontation with Kadaj at the Northern Crater.


**MADNESS**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>:Albedosreqium / Soyna  
><strong>Setting: <strong>When Advent and Dirge is all said and done.  
><strong>Rating, Genre and Warnings: <strong>M, because of violence and blood. No pairings.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Vincent and Kadaj are the main characters. Tseng and Elena make appearances.

**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information:  
><strong>_Birthday present for TAL. She wanted Vincent and Kadaj. It turned out pretty damn violent but no pairings… sorry babes, but this is what struck me when I got going._

_Vincent is going to save the Turks from the Remnants and has a confrontation with Kadaj. _

* * *

><p>The tilt of his smile told him all he needed to know about the boy.<p>

Everything about him emitted madness; the same madness that burned down a town to ash. The boy fisted the jacket that Tseng wore, pulled the barely conscious Turk close to his face, yelling and demanding the whereabouts of his mother.

It was disturbing to see the spit froth out of the boy's mouth and spray across Tseng's face.

The other two silver-haired brothers were already gone. He knew that they were not in the cave. They went on a futile search for their lost mother and apparently their long lost brother. It was just this mad boy, an injured Tseng, an unconscious Elena, and himself hiding in the shadows.

Elena lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, already beaten to the point where she no longer cared to live.

The three boys were quite effective and efficient in how they delivered their pain. He had watched as they made Elena scream by using pressure points on her spine and Tseng whimper as they pushed his head into some of the small pools of water in the cave by standing on his back.

The Remnants were not beings to mess with idly.

"Fuck you."

Tseng's words echoed in the cave, despite how weakly they left his blood-stained lips. Yet there had been enough force for blood to spray across the white face of the boy.

Kadaj threw the Turk against a crystal pillar and Tseng screamed as it crashed under his weight. He fell back to the slick floor with a groan. He watched the Tseng roll over and lay on his side with heavy wheezing, his face lit by the broken mako crystal. His dark eyes were still open and showing fear as he watched the boy stalk towards him with what could be described as the grace of a sidewinder snake.

Despite his pretty appearance, there was nothing about him that was not deadly.

"I don't think you could handle me, Turk." The boy kicked Tseng onto his back and caused him to scream. The boy tilted his head and chuckled before he tried his new level of torture. He stood on his chest, pressing him into the broken shards of crystal. Tseng looked like he was unable to breathe as he tried to scream. Tseng's eyes rolled back in his head and the pain must have been too much as he went still.

Vincent also knew that if he didn't act soon, both Turks would be beyond the repair of a Phoenix Down.

He swooped down from his perch and grabbed the maddened Remnant and wrestled him to the ground, tumbling and whirling as they crashed along the rocky cavern floor. Cerberus was drawn and pressed against Kadaj's cheek, his claw beneath his chin. "You're done, boy." He pressed himself against the Remnant to keep him still.

The boy was not afraid, though, and remained still beneath him. "You cannot stop us," he said in a calm voice that was thick with insanity. "The reunion will come and the petty demons that remain inside you will not be able to stop me from finding Mother."

"She was never a mother for you or anyone," Vincent said forcefully as he examined the green cat-like eyes.

"The reunion will make her happy again," the boy said intensely and grinned widely. Vincent tightened his grip on his throat and pressed the gun tighter into his cheek, but it did not scare or deter that madness that he gave off.

The green eyes didn't blink. There was no fear.

"The reunion will destroy you as well," Vincent said. "She brings nothing but destruction to anyone that she claims as her son."

The boy still smiled. "I will please her and I will become her favourite. I shall bring our Big Brother back to her."

He examined those eyes for a moment longer. He did see Sephiroth in them and as much as it pained him, he had to pull the trigger.

The boy seemed to sense his next action. Vincent was not expecting him to be able to push and throw him off, and he found himself suddenly in the air. The boy jumped and twirled around with grace of which only enhanced beings were capable. Vincent was able to right himself and block the fist that was aimed at his face. He grabbed the boy's fist in his claw and twisted it. Vincent did not see the foot that was aimed at his stomach and it knocked him back to hit the cave wall. He was able to recover quickly from the boy's lunge that should have hit him square at the stomach and he jumped across the cavern.

"You cannot stop me or my brothers!" the boy yelled as he sauntered towards him. He had gracefully retrieved his weapon and a double bladed sword now swirled in front of him. "You and your weak demons will not be able to do anything to stop the reunion."

"I do not work alone," Vincent said as he aimed his gun. "You will not be allowed to succeed."

The boy laughed. "You're a fool and always have been."

Vincent fired his gun and the dual blade effortlessly twirled and knocked the bullets out of the air and sent them scattering around the cavern.

"You're the blind one, boy," Vincent said as he reloaded his gun. "She's using you."

The boy's face contorted in anger. "Don't you think I know that!" He rushed toward him and Vincent was forced to defend himself with his claw and grab the blade that was aimed at his throat. Sparks flew from the metal clashing together and Vincent was momentarily blinded. Kadaj pushed him back and he had to lean into him to keep from falling. "I don't need to be reminded what I am. Maybe you need to be reminded what you are?"

Vincent didn't see the boy move but he felt his feet pull out from under him and their situation reversed. He landed hard in a puddle of icy water that jarred his bones. The double blade pressed against his cheek and a firm leather hand held his head in place.

"No one can stop me," the boy said as his silver hair fell over his eyes. "You failed in allowing the world to end twice. You could have allowed it." He tilted his head and bared his teeth as he spoke. "Why would you not want your pain to end?"

"You don't understand my pain," Vincent said. "Allowing the world to end would not end my sins."

The boy sniffed. "You're a fool."

The sword was pulled back slightly and that was all the room that Vincent needed to retaliate. He moved his head to the side and the sword crashed into the rock. He was able to throw the boy to the side. He rolled and stood with his gun pointed at the boy's head. The boy stood with his sword ready to slash.

"You don't have to do this," Vincent said.

"I have to find Mother," the boy said sounding frantic, and Vincent swore there were tears in the bright green eyes as he blinked furiously. "Mother is the only way I can end the pain." He gave out a scream and turned around dramatically. "And they have her!" He pointed his sword to where Tseng and Elena were.

Tseng had regained consciousness sometime during their scuffle and was now leaning against a glowing wet stone, and he had pulled the still body of Elena in his arms. Tseng was not paying attention to them as he was brushing her blood-soaked hair out of her eyes and assessed her injuries.

"They know," he spat as he yelled, "And we will find her!" The boy turned back to him and pointed the sword at him. "All of my brothers will aid the reunion and Mother will have her revenge on Gaia!"

Vincent took a step forward. "Do you always follow people so blindly?"

The boy grunted. "I do what must be done." He lifted his chin in defiance. "It's what I am and there is nothing that will change that!" He lowered his chin and let his hair covered half his face. "Just like you will be forever tainted by your sin."

The cave was still and silent as they stood, staring at each other.

"You will not win," Vincent stated as he lowered his gun.

The boy shook his head and smiled. "You don't get a say." He lowered his sword and grinned even wider. "Mother will ensure our victory."

"You have to find her first."

The boy whirled around as it was Tseng that spoke. He was still holding Elena but his dark eyes were fixed on the fanatical boy. Tseng was having hard time breathing and his whole body was shaking. Vincent could see the trail of blood on the cave floor from where he had crawled.

"I will find Mother," he said simply, lifting his chin with pride and throwing his long bangs back from his face. "I will make her proud!" He twirled his blade and started to back away from them.

The boy was now panicked. Vincent could see the look on his face as he looked at them. He wasn't as confident as his words.

"You will all see!" Kadaj yelled finally as he turned. He jumped, laughing as he started to leave the pit of the crater on his frantic search for his mother.

Vincent holstered his gun and turned his attention to the injured Turks. He knelt beside them and pulled out a materia to heal them. Elena opened her eyes only briefly before she closed them again.

He looked to Tseng.

"Do you have her?" Vincent asked.

Tseng looked down at Elena. "We needed to cure the geo-stigma. That is the only reason that we searched for her."

"Good intentions can pave the road to hell," Vincent said, standing and assessing the rest of the crater and planning for the next course of action.

"I know that as well as you do," Tseng said and pulled Elena further into his arms. Vincent watched as Tseng struggled with the woman. "How did you get here?"

Vincent smirked in return. "That boy wasn't the only monster in this crater." He may have had only smaller demons but he still possessed a part of chaos, and it was not just his hand hidden behind his gauntlet. He threw back his red cape and allowed his black, leathery wings to emerge.

He could see the shocked look on the Turk's face. "Don't be so startled. These are another example of just one more of Shin-Ra's failed experiments. Be grateful that I'm not going to let you rot here in this cave."

"He can't find her," Tseng said. "The reunion can't happen."

"You should have destroyed her," Vincent said.

Tseng nodded. "It was not a matter of choice. We have to get back and warn Rufus."

Vincent frowned but he did understand, even if he didn't like it. He was tempted to leave them behind as he watched Tseng struggle with the smaller woman, but he would not forgive himself for leaving them behind. He had done enough of that in the past.

He could still feel the madness in the cave, as it seemed to be a haven for it. He walked behind the Turks and grabbed them. He ignored Tseng's protests as he lifted them, and they left the cave.

The foolish boy was already long gone, but Vincent knew where he would find him … and he would aid in stopping this new insanity from spreading before Jenova finally got her way.


End file.
